I LIED
by zhougirlz
Summary: Ini giliran Jongin untuk berbohong/ Ini FF Terjemahan kedua saya/ Kali ini fluff/ Ayo dibaca semoga kali ini lebih baik lagi/ Sehun x Kai/ HunKai/ SeKai/ KaiHun! Dont forget to review guysss


**I LIED (FF Terjemahan)**

Real Author : baekhyunniebuns

Interpreter : kimykai

Main Cast : Sehun x Kai

Summary : Ini giliran Jongin untuk berbohong

N/A : This not my fanfiction. I just translated it onto Indonesian.

(Ini bukan fanfiction milik saya. Saya hanya menerjemahkannya kedalam bahasa Indonesia)

 **I AM NOT A PLAGIARISM!**

This is the real :

story/view/939781/1/i-lied-angst-exo-kai-sehun-sekai/

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!**

Yang ada kurungnya itu flashback ya..

Happy Reading ^^

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Maaf yang satu ini tidak untuk dijual," Dia masih bisa tersenyum mendengar suara Jongin setelah bertahun-tahun. Sehun melirik pria disampingnya. Jongin terlihat indah, tapi sekali lagi Jongin memang selalu terlihat indah dengan kulitnya yang bersinar dan senyum yang berseri-seri. Sehun mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia adalah musim panas yang datang dihidupnya, pipi Jongin memerah dan memberikan Sehun senyum malu yang membuat lutut Sehun menjadi lemas.

"Ini masih menjadi gambar terbaik yang pernah aku ambil," Kai tersenyum dengan memandang gambarnya. Semua dinding itu untuk dirinya sendiri, yang disinari oleh lampu tunggal, seakan meminta agar selalu dilihat. Sehun merasa kesimpulan naik di tenggorokkannya, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Untungnya kau tidur seperti batu yang mati," suara tawa Jongin menggema di _Gallery_ ini. Hati Sehun mengepal pada suara yang familiar. Gambar itu diambil saat mereka pertama kali melakukan perjalanan di perguruan tinggi. (Sehun memilih tidur siang di hotel ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk bermain Spiderman dan berdiri pada _headboard_ di atas kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur untuk mengambil foto. Jongin telah selesai melukis di dinding motel murah ini, Jongin turun perlahan agar pria itu tidak curiga, tapi untungnya Jongin berhasil mendapatkan gambar sebelum kekacauan dan ancaman kematian. Sehun terlihat seperti malaikat, rambut pirang yang menyebar pada sprei putih hotel yang kumal, salah satu bulu matanya jatuh dipipinya, dan hidungnya masih memerah karena menghambiskan hari di bawah matahari. Cahaya dari matahari yang terbenam masuk ke dalam ruangan memelalui jendela yang kotor, membuat Sehun terlihat seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari mimpi.)

"Aku dengar kau mendapat pekerjaan di firma hukum besar. Itu bagus, impianmu menjadi kenyataan." Jongin tersenyum saat Sehun menyentuh canggung jas yang biayanya lebih dari kebanyakan orang membuat dalam satu bulan, Sehun telah banyak berubah. Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi seperti yang Jongin tahu saat itu, semua lengan dan kaki dan _pout_. Sehun adalah seorang pria sekarang, seorang pria yang sukses, pria yang selalu diinginkan. Sehun akhirnya memecah kebisuan,.

"Begitu juga dirimu."

"Tidak juga," Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan tentang bagaimana kau akan mempunyai galeri sendiri dan bagaimana orang-orang dari seluruh dunia akan melihat gambarmu. Kau adalah seorang seniman yang nyata sekarang." Mereka melakukan kontak mata untuk pertama kali sejak mereka kuliah, mereka berdua ingin berlari dan bersembunyi.

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang aku inginkan tapi itu tidak pernah menjadi mimpiku. _Dia_ adalah mimpiku." Jongin memutus kontak mata dengan Sehun untuk melihat gambarnya lagi, matanya sedikit sembab dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau disini Sehun? Kau yang membuatnya sangat jelas bahwa kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi." Sehun merasa seperti akan muntah saat suara Jongin sedikit serak.

"Aku berbohong," Sehun menelan gumpalan ludah di tenggorokkannya.

"Aku berbohong untuk menyelamatkan diri. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu Jongin. Kau tidak seperti segalanya yang pernah aku kenal, ketika orang-orang bertanya padamu apa yang ingin kau lakukan dalam hidupmu, kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau hanya ingin bahagia. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku merasa takut. Aku tahu jika aku membiarkan diriku terlalu dalam, aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar." Sehun berkedip dengan air mata yang siap untuk jatuh. Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa untuk waktu yang lama.

"Apa kau bahagia Jongin?" itu sebuah bisikan, apapun yang lebih keras dan mereka akan berhenti.

Saat ini giliran Jongin untuk berbohong.

"Ya."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Halooo^^ Ini FF Terjemahan kedua saya. Kali ini Cuma fluff aja. Hehe**

 **Kalian mengerti tidak FF diatas? Maaf kalau masih sulit, saya sudah mmperjelas alurnya agar kalian lebih mengerti. Tapi, karena dari FF aslinya seperti itu, saya tidak akan merubah-rubah.**

 **Saya menerjemahkan FF di AFF yang menurut saya bagus. Kalau ada yang mau request boleh kok.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review di FF sebelumnya.**

 **Maaf juga karena kalian tidak mengerti apa maksud dari FF tersebut T_T**

 **Mungkin kalau kalian bacanya dengan teliti dan serius kalian bakal ngerti apa maksud FF itu.**

 **Jadi inti dari FF sebelumnya itu Sehun takut kehilangan diri Jongin, karena Jongin terlalu larut dalam perannya sebagi Oh Seung Ha. Sehun ingin Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Jongin yang selalu ada dalam diri Kai, bukan Oh Seung Ha.**

 **Masih bingung ya? Huwaaa maaf.**

 **Mohon dukungannya kembali. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review ya teman-teman. Review kalian sangat berarti sekali bagi saya.**

 **Thanks to :**

 ** _Deathangel; sexkai; ariska; jungdongah;  
kimm bii; KaiNieris; asmayae; chika; byuyun92; sehuniesm; laxyovrds_**

 **w/** **LOVE** **kimykai and EXO**


End file.
